ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2009 Kids' Choice Awards
| next = 2010 }} , UCLA campus]] performing at the Kids' Choice Awards 2009]] The 22nd Annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was held on March 28, 2009, at 8 p.m. on the Nell and John Wooden Court of Pauley Pavilion. Dwayne Johnson hosted this awards show which lasted for more than one and half hours. Voting commenced on March 2, 2009. Performers and presenters have been listed at the official site. The Jonas Brothers sang their song, Lovebug, but changed the line "catch this lovebug again" to "catch this slime time again". By the end of the program, they were named the "slime gods". This year marks the last time that the Nickelodeon Orange Blimp was used on the Kids' Choice Awards logo for 4 years. The Nickelodeon Blimp was not used on the Kids' Choice Awards logo again until 2013. This is the last Kids' Choice Awards to air featuring the former Nickelodeon logo before it was changed later in 2009. According to Nickelodeon, the show was broadcast in more than "228 million households across Nickelodeon's 50 channels in Europe, Russia, the Middle East, Asia, Australia and Latin America." It had 7.7 million viewers. More votes than ever were cast for this year’s KCAs. A record 91.1 million votes were cast on Nickelodeon websites. Prior to the live telecast, Lily Collins, Pick Boy and JJ hosted the "orange carpet", featuring celebrity interviews and a live performance by Miranda Cosgrove outside Pauley Pavilion. Presenters and performers, and stunts for KCA 2009 Host * Dwayne Johnson Presenters * Sandra Bullock * John Cena * Lily Collins * Miranda Cosgrove * Chace Crawford * Cameron Diaz * Zac Efron * America Ferrera * Megan Fox * Hugh Jackman * Shia LaBeouf * Queen Latifah * George Lopez * Keke Palmer * Josh Peck * Chris Pine * Amy Poehler * Emma Roberts * Chris Rock * Fred Roggin * Ben Stiller * Marlon Wayans * Owen Wilson * Alex Wolff * Nat Wolff Performers * Jonas Brothers – Main program "SOS"/"Burnin' Up" * The Pussycat Dolls – Main program "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)"/"When I Grow Up" Slime Stunts * Sandra Bullock * Will Ferrell * Hugh Jackman * Dwayne Johnson * Jonas Brothers * Jesse McCartney Announcer * Tom Kenny Burp Zone * Jerry Trainor * Matt Shively * Ashley Argota * Victoria Justice * Nathan Kress * Jennette McCurdy Special Appearance * Justin Timberlake – Taught Dwayne Johnson how to dance (in a commercial). * Jesse McCartney – Opened the doors for Dwayne Johnson. * Miranda Cosgrove – Helped Dwayne Johnson get the codes and helped him get the blimps (in a commercial). * Tom Kenny – Told Dwayne Johnson he had to find a key to unlock the slime. * Jonas Brothers – Revealed as the "Slime gods" who cause them to become slimed. Nicktoon Appearances * Bessie Higgenbottom (voiced by Amy Poehler) from The Mighty B! * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (archive footage) * Timmy Turner and Poof from The Fairly OddParents * Otis (voiced by Chris Hardwick), Pip, and Pig from Back at the Barnyard * The Penguins of Madagascar Winners and nominees Winners are listed first, in bold. Other nominees are in alphabetical order. Movies Television Music Sports Miscellaneous Removal * Chris Brown was nominated for Favorite Song and Male Singer but was removed from the voting, due largely to his altercation with Rihanna in February. References External links * Nick.com's Official KCA 2009 site Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Category:2009 in Los Angeles Category:2009 awards in the United States Category:Television programs directed by Beth McCarthy-Miller